


You make my heart go (Ohh ahh)

by rubycoloredsky (Jhnsupremacist)



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhnsupremacist/pseuds/rubycoloredsky
Summary: Anything could go wrong, he blame it on the younger's pretty lips and cute smile. But Jungmo is definitely taking some risk of being killed by Wonjin’s best friend that happens to be the cutest person in the entire university.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo, Park Serim/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language. So I apologize in advance if there are few grammatical errors <3

Serim says it is a bad idea.

And given the fact that Serim is that one friend with the best logic between their circle of friend, Jungmo should’ve listened to him. But if there’s one thing about Jungmo that irritates his friends most of the time is Jungmo isn’t so good at listening to advice. Also, Ham Wonjin happens to be too pretty that it gives Jungmo every reason not to listen to them.

“It’s not a bad idea.” Jungmo disagrees, eyes focused on a few tables near them where Wonjin sits with Hyeongjun and Seongmin, whining about something he couldn’t decipher. He looks away when someone pinches his legs.

“you’re going to get arrested if you keep staring at him like that.” Its Woobin. Jungmo doesn’t even remember he’s there since the other has been focusing on his phone since the start of their conversation, or he’s just too busy staring at Wonjin since they enter the coffee shop.

“you’re going to get arrested for molesting me.” He bites back.

“that doesn’t count as a molest, I’m stopping you from sexually harassing Wonjin. Besides, do you think Hyeongjun will let you running around his best friend like some lovesick puppy?”

“I’m on good terms with Hyeongjun.” He claims loudly, it caught Hyeongjun’s attention, who give him a look that’s definitely not friendly.

“yes, on very good terms.” Serim snickers behind his phone. Jungmo wants to stab both of his friends.

\--

Fate is a funny thing. Because somehow, he manages to have a crush on Wonjin in the latter’s second years and realizing that Wonjin is in Hyeongjun’s tight circle of friends. And does he mention that fate is a funny thing? That’s because he is Hyeongjun’s not-a-good-story-to-tell-in-first-year-ex.

As Serim said, it’s probably a bad idea, given that Hyeongjun might find a way to kill him in his sleep for even attempting on asking Wonjin on a date.

But Serim and Woobin aren't here, and much of his luck, Wonjin is also alone, busy scribbling something down on his notes when Jungmo approaches him.

“hey.” He speaks quietly. They’re in the library, and Jungmo doesn’t want to draw any attention.

“oh, hey.” Wonjin stops writing and looks up. For a few milliseconds, Jungmo’s brain goes blank because Wonjin is staring right at him with specs framing his face and he wants to curse at anyone who invented round specs for it make Wonjin looks one hundred times even cuter.

“uh, are you free this weekend?” He asks, there’s no turning back. If Wonjin reject him, or anything goes wrong, he simply hopes Hyeongjun couldn’t break through his door and kill him in his sleep.

“I actually have a plan this weekend.” Wonjin looks a little guilty. “wait, are you free this weekend?”

“yes..?” he answers. _That’s why I ask if you’re free in the first place._ He wants to add.

“I was planning on going to a new café this weekend with Hyeongjun, but he cancels it last night. So, I don’t know, maybe you can tag along if you want to.”

_Café date, sounds perfect._

“Sounds fun!”

“Can I have your number then?” Wonjin ask. And Jungmo proceeds to embarrass himself by almost throwing his phone across the room as he pulls it out of his pocket.

\--

It’s past three hours after they exchange number, but Wonjin hasn’t texted him yet. Jungmo stares at the blank chatroom that he’s been opening for the last fifteen minutes.

_08.19 p.m_

_To: Wonjin_

Hi, it’s Jungmo

_08.20 p.m_

_From: Wonjin_

Oh hi, sorry I forget to text you.

_08.20 p.m_

_To: Wonjin_

It’s okay.

Jungmo stares at his screen for few seconds before he type again.

_08.21 p.m_

_To: Wonjin_

Can I text you everyday?

_Fuck fuck fuck he sounds like a creep._ Jungmo panicked, but when he’s about to delete the text, Wonjin already read it and reply

_08.22 pm_

_From: Wonjin_

Of course!

\--

It's on Thursday when Jungmo realizes that he’s actually not prepared to go out on any date with Wonjin. His fashion sense, as Serim would describe, is a disaster. So in the hope of not embarrassing the younger, Jungmo invites both Serim and Woobin to help him plan his outfit for the date.

“I can’t believe he actually wants to go on a date with you,” Woobin says. Jungmo wants to kick him off of his bed. Serim on the other hand is actually helping him pick out some outfit from his wardrobe.

“yes, he doesn’t look like the type that actually make a bad decision,” Serim adds.

“hey! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Jungmo protest.

“I’m on nobody’s side!” Serim defends himself. “Wonjin is Hyeongjun’s best friend. You can’t date him do the same thing like with Hyeongjun. He’s gonna kill you and I’m not stopping him.”

In the back of his mind, Jungmo knows Serim is right. His feeling could be simply him being attracted to Wonjin’s pretty lips and cute smiles and Jungmo might have zero romantic feelings for the younger, but who knows? He’s definitely taking some risk of being killed by Wonjin’s best friend that happens to be the cutest person in the entire university.

“hey, I’m not planning on breaking up with him, we’re not even dating yet!”

“Wonjin is smart, he won’t date you.” Jungmo kicks Woobin off of his bed for real this time.

\--

Given the fact that he’s about to go on a date with his ex’s best friend, Jungmo couldn’t be even more stressed. Of course, Serim and Woobin meant well when they warn him about Wonjin being Hyeongjun’s friend.

He and Hyeongjun dated back then in Hyeongjun’s first year. Of course, who wouldn’t be attracted to Hyeongjun’s twinkling eyes and cute lips that curls in the corner when the younger is smiling. They date a little too quickly after they know each other, and the magic of Hyeongjun’s twinkling eyes evaporates after a few weeks. It’s still as pretty as it is before, but he comes to understands that his adoration for the younger isn’t romantic at all.

They break up after one month of dating, it's not exactly a bad break up, but Hyeongjun avoided him like a plague for few months before Jungmo can even say hi to him again. It’s understandable that Hyeongjun might doesn’t want his best friend to experience the same thing that happens to him.

and that’s the reason why he can’t be happy when he bumps into Hyeongjun the next day.

“good morning?” he says awkwardly. Hyeongjun is staring at him with unreadable eyes for a few seconds.

“you’re talking to Wonjin.”

“yes, I’m talking to Wonjin.”

Before Hyeongjun can say anything else, Serim appears.

“Jungm-, oh, hi Hyeongjun!”

“Hi, Serim hyung!” Hyeongjun’s expression shifts and if Jungmo notices a blush forming on the younger’s cheeks, he doesn’t mention it.

“what are you guys talking about?” Serim walks closer.

“Nothing! I’ll be going then!” the younger flash a smile before bolted away.

\--

He’s a big boy, a date shouldn’t make him nervous.

It is until he’s walking side by side with Wonjin. When their hand brushes, he realizes his hand is sweating and his heart is racing too fast for it to be counted as normal. If Woobin is here, he’s probably gonna say _have fun getting rejected for your gross hand_ or something similar. The coffee shop they plan on visiting is closed for personal reasons, and they’re currently strolling through the street to find anything that’s interesting.

“how about ice cream?” Wonjin asks, pointing at the ice cream parlor

“sure.” And as they walk, Jungmo musters the courage to hold Wonjin’s hand. The younger didn’t say anything, relaxing his fingers between Jungmo’s longer one. It’s not cold season yet, but there are matching blushes on their cheeks.


	2. Recipe for disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This," Jungmo waves his hand on top of the food and alcohol on his table. "Is a recipe for disaster. I can't believe you two really think that I'll mess up my date with Wonjin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello <3 I'm sorry for taking a long time to upload another chapter but here it is <3 I hope you guys enjoying it!!!

It's between their shared big portion triple flavor ice cream and overly sweet chocolate cake, Jungmo finds himself comfortably joking with the younger.

They ask each other lots of stuff, from basic questions about each other, like their favorite color, favorite seasons, and what people usually ask on their first date. To the weird random question that Jungmo never bothers to think about.

"If you can save only one flavor of ice cream what would it be?" Wonjin ask. There is ice cream staining the corner of Wonjin lips and Jungmo is holding himself from wiping it with his thumb. 

"Mintchoco!!" He proudly says. It's the flavor that always gets both him and Woobin on a yelling-match every time, Serim had to separate them one time from almost fighting about it.

"Oh my god! You like mintchoco too! This is amazing!!" Wonjin bounce on his seat, full of excitement.

Jungmo grins, excitedly explaining a grand plan of world domination where the only ice cream flavor that exists in the world is mintchoco.

\--

"He like mintchoco too, you both are the worst combination ever," Woobin says, lifts his arms dramatically.

Jungmo doesn't remember inviting Serim or Woobin at all, but both of them turn up on his door at nine, with a bucket of fried chicken a dozen bottles of soju, somehow presuming that his date ended up with him messing things up with Wonjin. At this kind of time, Jungmo questioning himself how he ended up befriended them in the first place.

"He likes mintchoco, it's a recipe for disaster," Serim adds. He's nibbling on what's look like his fourth piece of chicken.

"This," Jungmo waves his hand on top of the food and alcohol on his table. "Is a recipe for disaster. I can't believe you two really think that I'll mess up my date with Wonjin."

"We just want an excuse to drink." Woobin lifts his bottle of soju. Jungmo grins as he follows his friend's gesture.

"That, I can accept."

"Cheers, to Jungmo's first successful date with Wonjin."

It is, indeed a recipe for disaster. Serim, contrary to the popular belief, doesn't have the highest drinking tolerance. And on the other hand, Woobin always pretends he hasn't reached his drinking limit yet when he's already drunk.

While Woobin is busy moping over an empty box of fried chicken, Serim is caressing the screen of his phone with a wide stupid smile.

"I'm seeing someone." Serim blurts. That caught both his and Woobin's attention.

"We've been seeing each other for probably a month now, I was waiting for the right time to tell you." Serim continues. "It's Hyeongjun."

Jungmo throws a chicken bone at Serim.

"YOU'RE DATING MY EX!!"

"I'm not the one who messes up my past relationship and now crushing on my ex's best friend!"

Jungmo pinches his nose. Both, no, _three_ of them are drunk now. And by far, he's probably the soberest one. This conversation will lead to nothing but a fight.

"We should talk tomorrow." He decides. Serim doesn't look happy but complies otherwise.

"Just, don't ruin things with Wonjin this time."

"I'll let you both crash on my couch tonight because you guys are drunk." Jungmo stands up, leaving both Serim and Woobin in his room.

\--

It's breezy outside, but Jungmo doesn't want to go inside just yet, he might start another unnecessary yelling match with Serim. Also, if their fight escalates, Jungmo would never win against Serim.

_11.30 p.m_

_To: Wonjin_

Still awake?

Jungmo doesn't expect any reply. It's almost midnight after all. But before he can even put his phone back in his pocket, Wonjin sents a reply.

_11.30 p.m_

_From: Wonjin_

Hi hyung, yes.

_11.31 p.m_

_To: Wonjin_

Can I call you?

_11.31 p.m_

_From: Wonjin_

Sure.

Wonjin is whispering and shifting over the phone. Jungmo waits until the younger speaks first.

_"Sorry, I'm having a sleepover at Hyeongjun and Seongmin's place, I didn't want to wake them up."_

"It's okay."

_"Are outside?"_

"How did you know?"

_"It just sounds like you're outside. Is there anything wrong?"_

"Nothing, I just had a couple of drinks with Serim and Woobin."

_"Are you drunk-calling me?"_

"No, I'm not drunk."

_"That's what drunk people say most of the time."_

"I would say something totally different if I'm drunk." He tries his best to defend himself. "No, no, I didn't mean it in any bad way. Oh my god, I sound like a mess." He whispers, more like to himself.

_"Hyung, you're a terrible talker when you're drunk."_

Jungmo isn't surprised when Wonjin ends their call.

Jungmo wakes up with a headache. The first thing he checks is his phone, hoping that Wonjin at least hasn’t blocked his number. He’s surprised when he receives one text from the younger.

_07.23 a.m_

_From: Wonjin_

Drink a lot, hyung.

_09.48 a.m_

_To: Wonjin_

Ehehe will do.

\--

Since none of them have classes today, they decide to meet up at Woobin’s place, alcohol-free this time. When Jungmo arrives, Serim is curling up on Woobin’s couch, hugging a pillow.

“headache,” Woobin explains. Serim has the lowest tolerance between the three of them, and while Jungmo doesn’t really count how much Serim actually drank last night, he’s pretty sure Serim drank more than two bottles.

“hey.” Jungmo sits next to him. “sorry, I was being an ass last night.” He fiddles with the hem of his sweater.

“you’re,” Serim responds. “But so do I.”

“I know I don’t have any right to stop you from dating Hyeongjun.” Jungmo offers his hand, which the other shake immediately. “bro before hoe?” he jokes.

“Hyeongjun isn’t a hoe.” Serim slaps his hand in a joking manner.

“God, you’re already so whipped for him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time Saturday comes, Jungmo has Wonjin’s fingers intertwines with his. It’s warm and nice, Jungmo doesn’t want to let go.

Hyeongjun is annoying.

Ever since Serim opened up about him dating Hyeongjun, suddenly Hyeongjun is _everywhere._ And while Hyeongjun is an adorable puppy-like human being, for some obvious reason, the younger also has a mission to annoy the hell out of Jungmo.

“you’re the one who gives your friend approval to date your ex. if you’re annoyed with him, it’s your fault,” Woobin states the obvious. Jungmo kind of wants to slam his head to the table because Woobin might be annoying, but he knows his friend is right.

Like now.

"What are you doing here?"

 _Yes_ , it's Hyeongjun who open the door for him, in short pants and an oversize hoodie that's Jungmo is one hundred percent sure belongs to his best friend.

"What are YOU doing here?" He bites back, ignoring the fact that Hyeongjun is probably just finished doing you-know-what with his best friend.

"I'm Serim hyung's boyfriend, I have all the right to be here anytime I want."

"I'm Serim's best friend, I have the right to come here anytime I want." He repeats the younger's word just to annoy him some more.

“Please don’t fight,” Serim shouts, when Hyeongjun moves over, Serim is standing in half-naked glory. And while Jungmo acknowledges the fact that his best friend got a nice set of sixpack, he doesn’t really want both picture of his ex in his best friend's hoodie and his half-naked best friend in one frame.

“you know what, I’m outta here, you guys are disgusting.” Jungmo put his hand over his head like he’s surrendering. Serim is laughing on the back as Hyeongjun closes the door in front of him.

_20.56 pm_

_To: Serim_

Does Hyeongjun know I kind of want to kiss his best friend?

_20.57 pm_

_From: Serim_

He talks to me about finding out that you’re talking to Wonjin.

And I think he’s not happy with that.

The fact that you might want to bang his best friend probably will make him want to kill you.

_20.58 pm_

_To: Serim_

He’s dating YOU, MY best friend.

He should be okay with the idea of his ex dating his best friend.

It’s an eye for an eye.

_20.59 pm_

_From: Serim_

Well, if he want to kill you, I’m not stopping him. He’s scary.

_21.00 pm_

_To: Serim_

Wtf. U r the bulkier one??

_21.01 pm_

_From: Serim_

He’s cute. He’ll get away from a murder just with his aegyo

_21.02 pm_

_To: Serim_

U r so fucking whipped.

This is unbelievable.

Even though Hyeongjun probably doesn’t approve any sort of relationship he has with Wonjin, Jungmo realizes he’s already texting with the younger on daily basis, they exchanging _good morning_ and _good night_ texts almost every day. 

He already makes Serim swear over his favorite cheeseball that he won't spill anything about him and Wonjin to his adorable satanic boyfriend, and the fact that Hyeongjun hasn’t searched for him means that Wonjin is probably sneaking around behind his best friend as well.

“do you know about Hyeongjun dating Serim hyung thing?” Wonjin asks, leaning over Jungmo’s shoulder, stomach full from warm fishcakes. It's one of the late-night where Wonjin texts him that he can’t sleep and He takes the younger out to eat some street food.

“yes, I had a small yelling match with Serim about that.” Jungmo sips on his coke.

“Hyeongjun had Serim hyung wrapped around his fingers, it’s kind of weird watching Serim hyung coos over him all the time.” Jungmo only nods, remembering how his best friend had these stupid wide grins every time Hyeongjun texts him.

“it’s cute,” Wonjin repeats as if the younger had some underlying meaning on that. Jungmo doesn’t know where this conversation goes, so he asks one question he actually never want to ask.

“have you tell Hyeongjun about us?”

“Nope, you’re one secret I want to keep, besides he’s going to kill you, he’s dead-set on making you the assholes that no one should date.”

“Wow, you’re lying to your very own best friend, I can’t believe I’m feeding a liar.” Jungmo pokes Wonjin’s thighs. Wonjin squeal before the younger stab his stomach with his fingers.

Their tickle-fight somehow ended up with Wonjin sitting on his lap, with their face dangerously close to each other. If this is a scene from k-drama, this is where soft romantic background will be played. But this isn’t a scene from k-drama, and just when he’s about the kiss the younger, someone is shouting at them.

“Hey, kids! Don’t fuck on public space! It’s illegal!”

_Definitely not a rom-com drama scene._

“enlight me, do you want Hyeongjun to know or you want Hyeongjun to not know about anything you’re having with Wonjin?” It’s weird enough for him to ask Woobin any advice about his love life, but it’s even weirder that Woobin is actually sound serious about peep-talking him about his love life.

“I don’t know? But I mean it would be nice to not sneaks behind everyone’s back when I go out with him.”

“First, make it official with him.” Jungmo look at his friend like Woobin is growing a second head. “if you want Wonjin to tell Hyeongjun about you and Wonjin, what is he supposed to tell?”

“what do you mean?”

“Remember the reason why you and Hyeongjun broke up in the first place?” Woobin reminds him. “and now you’re asking Wonjin to tell whatever not-official-relationship you had with Wonjin, you’re digging your own grave.”

“Hyeongjun can’t be that petty, he’s dating Serim, my best friend, why can’t I do the same thing? Dating his best friend?”

“you’re the one who fucks up your relationship with him, of course, he’s gonna be that petty.”

God, he hates it when Woobin is right.

He tries not to think about Woobin’s advice. Making things official with someone isn’t that easy, and Jungmo is comfortable with whatever he had with Wonjin right now and Wonjin is okay with hiding things behind his best friend’s back, at least that what the younger said. Wonjin also doesn’t seem that bothered with Jungmo’s past mistake with Hyeongjun.

Maybe taking things slow is the best, for now.

By the time Saturday comes, Jungmo has Wonjin’s fingers intertwines with his. It’s warm and nice, Jungmo doesn’t want to let go. But they’re already standing in front of Wonjin’s door it would be weird if he doesn’t let go of the younger’s hand.

“Can I kiss you?” Jungmo asks, there’s a hint of shyness in his voice.

“you didn’t bother to ask when we’re about to kiss on the bench that night.” Wonjin is grinning, but thanks to the light in the corridor, Jungmo can see the blush forming on the younger’s cheeks.

“that’s-“ before Jungmo can defend himself, Wonjin already plant a soft kiss against his lips. Jungmo is surprised at first, he didn’t expect the younger would initiate the kiss. But Wonjin’s lips are soft and he can taste a hint of cherry lip balm on the younger lips, so he kisses the younger back.

“good night hyung,” Wonjin whispers shyly as they part their lips.

“good night.” He’s holding himself from _smiling too_ wide. And he’s definitely _not_ cheering like an idiot when Wonjin goes inside and closes the door.


	4. a tube of honest ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonjin and jungmo talk about things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo here's an update, I can't sleep last night so I decide its probably would be nice if I write something D: sorry this chapter takes a looooooong time to update also v short D: I've trying to write this chapter since last week but nothing comes up.  
> but still, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ilsym!!!

Jungmo doesn’t expect Hyeongjun to approach him on Monday, dragging a very not happy Wonjin and followed by Seongmin who looks like he doesn’t want to be there. The younger is quite scary even though Hyeongjun is almost a head shorter than him. Hyeongjun’s finger is pointing at his chest, and if stares can kill, Jungmo would be dead cold by now.

“are you dating Wonjin?” Hyeongjun sounds betrayed for some reason Jungmo didn’t understand. Jungmo takes a step back with both his hand raised. Both Woobin and Serim are snickering. _Really?_ he though. He is so going to disown his friends after this.

“jjunie, please stop you’re embarrassing me.” Jungmo is grateful that Wonjin is there, trying to pull Hyeongjun away from him. Wonjin sends him an apologetic look.

“I need his answer!” Hyeongjun pouts. It’s so scary how the younger can switch from being a murderous-looking-betrayed-boy to adorable pouting five years old in a span of seconds, but Wonjin doesn’t even get swayed.

“just, ask me later, I’ll tell you everything.” Jungmo takes a step back as Wonjin pulls Hyeongjun away for the second time. This time, Hyeongjun complies, but as the three of them walk away from the scene, Hyeongjun gives him an ‘ _I’m watching you’_ gesture when Wonjin isn’t looking.

“Serim, you’re officially dating the devil.”

Serim only shrug.

_01.55 p.m_ _  
  
_ _To: Wonjin_ _  
  
_ _Is Hyeongjun gonna kill me tonight?_ _  
  
  
  
_ _01.59 p.m_ _  
  
_ _From: Wonjin_ _  
  
_ _Jjunie's handful but I'll manage_ _  
  
_ _Buy me food for saving ur life_ _  
  
  
  
_ _02.03 p.m_ _  
  
_ _To: Wonjin_ _  
  
_ _Ramen?_ _  
  
_

Jungmo hesitate for a while before sending another text to the younger

_I’ll cook it for u  
_  
  
 _02.05 p.m_ _  
  
__From: Wonjin_ _  
  
__I'll come to ur place tonight then_ _  
  
__See u later hyung!_ _  
_  
  
  
Jungmo nearly drops his phone. After calming his own rapid heartbeat, He sends the younger a reply.  
  
  
  
 _02.14 p.m_

_To: Wonjin_

_See u later_

It’s around seven when Wonjin arrives. Jungmo is pacing in front of his own door, _it’s just a dinner,_ he whispered to himself, he had plenty of those before, but never in his private space.

The moment he opens the door, he’s greeted with Wonjin clad in light-wash jeans and bright yellow hoodie and specs.

“I brought some drink,” Wonjin announces, lifting a plastic bag to show his purchases. “you haven’t cook the ramen right? I can help.” Wonjin steps in without being invited, doesn’t notice that Jungmo is frozen. “hyung?”

“Yeah, I haven’t cook it yet, I’m afraid it’ll get soggy when you arrive,” Jungmo responds. It’s unfair that he’s the only one that’s nervous about them eating dinner when he’s the one who’s inviting the younger to eat in his apartment.

It’s when Wonjin helping him with arranging the spoon and chopstick, and their hands accidentally touched when Jungmo is reaching for a spoon to taste the broth, Jungmo notice that Wonjin is slightly trembling, and there’s a blush blooming on the younger’s cheeks. It’s adorable, the fact that Wonjin tries so hard to hide his nervousness.

They usually don’t really talk when they’re eating, but Wonjin is smiling after the first bite.

“Hyung, your ramen is tasty!” he exclaims, excitedly taking another bite, so jungmo pushes the pan closer to Wonjin’s side.

“Ice cream?” Jungmo offers, there’s an unopened tube of ice cream in his fridge, it’s mintchoco flavored, the one that both Woobin and Serim never steal from his fridge whenever they had a sleepover. “It’s mintchoco.”

“YESS!!!” Wonjin cheers loudly from the couch. Jungmo grins as he brought the ice cream and spoons over.

“there’s time I believe that you were a real asshole,” Wonjin speaks with his spoons inside his mouth. They’re half-finishing the ice cream, and Jungmo already full, decide to stop eating and let Wonjin finish the whole tube. Such a confession surprise him. Well, _he is_ an asshole in Hyeongjun’s book, but he is kind of curious what kind of story Hyeongjun told his friends about him.

“it’s not because of Hyeongjun’s story actually,” Wonjin continues as if the younger was reading his mind. “I wasn’t befriend with Hyeongjun yet when you two break up, but there’s a lot of rumor that you and Hyeongjun had it bad.”

“Hyeongjun didn’t tell you anything?” Jungmo ask.

“at first, he refuses to tell me anything at the beginning, so I assume you two had a really bad break up.”

“so you just assume I was the asshole?” Jungmo clarify.

“yes, and no. I know it’s not my place to judge you since I don’t know the whole story. But Hyeongjun tells me later on that you actually weren’t as much an asshole.” Jungmo is even more confused, because if Hyeongjun doesn’t hate him as much as he thought, then _why?_

“then why it seems like he’s so against us?”

“that’s a story for another day,” Wonjin pushes an empty tube of ice cream to his chest. “it’s late, I need to go back.”

Wonjin stays for another thirty minutes, helping him cleans up. When he offers to walk him back to his dorm room, Wonjin refuses.

“oh, one last thing,” Wonjin says. “ told Hyeongjun we’re not dating yet, that’s why he is calm about it now.”

“oh,” Jungmo couldn’t hide hid disappointment, but there’s Woobin’s voice in the back of his mind that he’s also the one who never makes things official between him and Wonjin.

“But I was thinking before I came here, I actually want to date you, like officially.” Wonjin pauses. “do you want it? dating exclusively?”

“then, today’s our first day,” Jungmo responds.

_10.54 p.m_

_From: Hyeongjun (don’t text him unless he texts first)_

_Koo jungmo_

_Watch ur back :D_


End file.
